A Second chance
by Sunnypelt
Summary: For Scourge it's just a normal day for Bloodclan, but he has a dream from Starclan, making him believe in Starclan. In the dream Snowfur tells him that he has been given a second life, sending him back to the past. Will he believe Starclan and go to the clans and change his fate? Or will he go back to his old ways once again? Takes place when fireheart get his first apprentice.
1. The first sign

Sunlight perched though Bloodclan, as it shined on Scourge's pelt, he looked down at his wonderful clan.

**'I would never change this glory for the world! Or, would I?' **Scourge thought curiously, he had these strange thoughts and dreams, and the latest dream was luring him into the forest. The same forest where he had been attacked and nearly killed by his greatest enemy, Tigerpaw. Well, Tigerclaw now so he heard.

So to take things off his mind, Scourge walked over to the fresh-kill pile, which to his surprise, nothing was there.

"_Bone! where has all the fresh-kill gone?!" Scourge boomed, _while all of stared at him with horror. Suddenly, many rats came scattering from all places and started to attack the cats at once. Scourge looked around for the leader of the swarm of rats, but couldn't tell the difference between them as they were all so alike. Four, big rats came charging at the leader of Bloodclan and Scourge pinned them down, and each took and deep wound at the throat, splitting them open, killing them instantly. Scourge quickly looked around, and saw all his clanmates were winning this battle. **Good, i can't afford to lose anymore warriors.**

Then he heard a shriek from the nursery, meaning only one thing. The leader raced into the den and saw that little blood (a kit) was dead. He fought off the remaining rats in the den, and moved little blood to a higher place so that he didn't get eaten. Finally, he found the leader of the rats and jumped on him, and ripped him to pieces.

The rest of the scrounger rats called back, and ran off back where they came from, never to return for a long time yet. Once they left, Scourge called all his warriors, and queens for a meeting.

"_All cats able to fight and hunt gather around the blood room for a meeting!" all the cats come strolling with pride along to the Blood rock, which wasn't a rock, but an big empty bin. "Now I have to say we defeated the rats greatly, but it was at cost. A death has come to bloodclan today, and little blood was killed when the rats attacked the nursery, but i didn't get there quick enough. Instead I killed the leader of the rats. Now I need three patrols out this morning, two for hunting and another for border patrol, Bone will take the border patrol, and brick will lead one hunting patrol, the other I will lead myself."_

Bone took 3 other warriors with him, while Scourge's and Brick's patrol took 2, and all 3 patrol's left in separate ways. Scourge took Blood, dark and Gash with him to hunt. Gash looked around and went off and caught two fat mice, and 3 baby ones, and soon came back to the patrol with all five mice in her mouth. The three cats walked further, soon finding squirrel and a rabbit before heading back to camp. They were very successful that morning.

Brick's hunting patrol caught two voles, two rabbits and one squirrel too, leaving bloodclan with a reasonable amount of prey. Scourge then took a rabbit out of the pile to eat with Brick, they shared tongues also and Scourge went to his den to sleep, while Bone's boarder patrol came back waking him up again, explaining that a grey kittypet was looking for a black male tom, with a white paw.

'**Do they mean Quince? Has she really been looking for me? I suppose I can see her again. I do hope so.' **Scourge thought hopefully. Before he drifted off to sleep, he told brick to take Swift for training. Afterwards, he went to his nest and curled up perfectly.

Then he was in darkness. He looked around, finding nothing, just pitch blackness. '**Where was I? Am I dead already? I can't be, not yet. I must be dreaming, Of course!'** Suddenly, a bright light flew though the sky, sending me too a place I'd never thought I would see in my life. For that mysterious place, was _Starclan._ I soon noticed cats with stars in their pelts started to crowd around me, while glaring an evil glare as hard as they could. I thought about it for a second, and realised something.

It's a _dream_. So I did something that no other cat would actually do in this situation. I laughed.

"_Ha ha ha-snicker-ha ha ha ha ha! You've GOT to be kidding me right?! Do you really expect ME-snicker- of all cats to believe that I am in Starclan? ha ha ha ha ha!" _Scourge laughed, but as he laughed more, he looked around to find_ NO OTHER CAT _was laughing at all. Then, a voice spoke.

_"Of course not Scourge, but you are indeed very wrong, as this IS starclan, since everycat here has died an honourable death, and if you want me to prove it too you. I can show you Raven, as she was a Bloodclan cat you knew quite well."_

A black she cat with amber eyes came down face-to-face with Scourge and he stared at her with an horrifying expression. Scourge was speechless. Utterly Speechless because he had been proven wrong.

"Now do you believe Snowfur?"


	2. leaving

'I** can't believe it. T-This must be a mistake, why am I here, of all places? Did I really get given a second life? I better ask.'**

**"**_So, your really Starclan? I mean, why ME of all cats? shouldn't you go and give a second life to that blue, she-cat that saved me? I think she should instead." Scourge replied to Snowfur, with many questions buzzing around in this mind._

_"Yes, I believe this is very much Starclan, and we have chosen you to have a second life because you can change the ways of the clan-cats, also saving many lives in the process. You see, my sister, the one who saved your life from treacherous tigerpaw back then, would be one of many cats that will die from one of tigerclaw's plans, and if you could go to the forest by moon-high tonight, the next day you will find you can save another's life. You will also be given a prophesy, one that needs to be fulfilled." Snowfur explained softly, while giving a nod to Redtail, a male ton with a red, bushy tail._

_"I was the first to be killed by Tigerclaw, but he has claimed thats it was oakheart, a cat from Riverclan, who really died from a rockfall. He did this so he could be deputy, and with his everlasting desire for power, i assume he will try to kill Bluestar, the Thunderclan leader. You must go to thunderclan, and join their ways, and accept the warrior code."_

_"I understand and accept your offer, but what if won't accept me?" The black tom from Bloodclan asked. _

_"They will, do not worry about that. Now go, your destiny is waiting." Redtail tells scourge, and as Scourge's vision starting to fade once again, he hears his prophesy ring in his head;_

**_As the dark tiger's plans start to succeed, the scourge and fire will come together as one, and the unexplained deaths will be no more._**

As the sun left the sky, turning dawn, Scourge gathered the Bloodclan cats for a meeting, as he had finally decided on what he was going to do, but first Bloodclan needed to be left in safe hands.

"_All Bloodclan cats that are able to hunt and fight, gather 'round the blood rock for a meeting!" _All the cats came out of their dens and stopped immediately on what they were doing, and took to the blood rock. _"Now, when I was a kit, I went to the forest for some prey to eat, but was spotted by a clan cat, named Tigerpaw," __the words came out bitterly, and he was indeed hungry for sweet revenge, but the Starclan counted on him, and it was Scourge's duty to make things for the better. He hoped. _

_"And i have decided to go and get my revenge on him for once and for all. Now, during the time I will be gone, Bone will take charge, along with brick to help. I expect nothing bad will come during the time I'm away, otherwise Bone and Brick will have the right to kill. Now you may go, and I shall leave very soon, at moon-high." _Scourge spoke loud and clear, then left to speak with bone and brick, telling them the rules of what will happen, and what to do.

After Scourge stopped explaining to Bone and Brick, leaving out the dream and the prophesy and the clan things, he left to eat some fresh kill for the journey. The sleek black pelted leader took and ate a fat squirrel, that had just come back from the latest hunting patrol.

After a few goodbye's and all, he left for the forest, and strolling along the twoleg pathways for guidance. Scourge looked around as he remembered the street he was on, _one to another and another turning to the next._

He soon thought he was lost, and with his paws starting to ache, he hoped he was going in the right direction. Then, he saw a familiar row of houses, the ones he lived next to as a kit, then finally his mother's owners house.

**'Quince. Should I go and see her? She must think I am dead, maybe I should see her again after all.' **he thought, but then it started to rain. Great!

So Scourge padded over the the house and jumped over the fence, now that the hole was blocked up. He smelt the all too familiar garden and flew right through the cat-flap, and with a result, it caught his tail, but he managed to tug it out reasonably quick.

Scourge looked around meekly, while on the lookout for Quince, his mother. As he was about to give up and head out, a face came out from the shadows;

"Where do you think your heading off too Tiny?"

**Thanks for the reviews! But review more if you want me to keep writing! looking forward to writing the next chapter soon, ;)**

**-Sunnypelt.**


	3. The first life saved

**So here is another chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews, and the support. **

**-Sunnypelt.**

Scourge turned himself around, revealing a blue and greyish she-cat kittypet with her collar on. The Bloodclan leader had never thought that he would see her ever again, but he was wrong. The same cat he once knew as his mother was standing in front of him, and the same mother he still longed for.

"_Mother! I-I never thought I would see you again. I thought you didn't love me anymore, especially since I become one of the most frightening cats in the city…_" Scourge, answered his mother, while wishing he never left her in the first place, but if he didn't, what would scourge be then? A kittypet.

_"Oh my dear Tiny, I have always loved you, as well as your siblings. I knew at once when you went to the forest for the first time, your heart would never belong to a kittypet life. I would also like to say sorry to you myself, because of all the pain you took on when Ruby and socks bullied you, and even though I tried, I didn't try hard enough. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?_" Quince pleaded, and so Scourge silently dipped his head saying he forgave her, and always did.

_"When you ran away, I kept looking for you, but there was no sign of you. Until I found a pool of blood by the fence, and I sat vigil for you the whole night thinking you were dead. I'm glad your still here and loving me, even though our lifestyles are very different._" Quince said solemly and with a gleam within her eyes, she asked Scourge if he could stay with her one last time.

And so he did.

Dawn passed, and Scourge realised he had to leave, instantly if he wanted to save a clan cats life. He said his goodbyes to Quince without her owner noticing his appearance, and left swiftly for the forest. Scourge remembered the same tree stump he climbed on and a kitten, and leaped up on the top of it, to sense any other cats coming his way. Nothing. So Scourge padded a little further, taking a guess that maybe their dawn patrol had already been. He noticed that he was near a camp, meaning he was on their territory, so Scourge sped across the clearing, and when up a tree while making sure no other cat could smell him. Scourge could see another clearing, while loads of cats around, while he thought was possibly their camp.

Scourge was peeking his head though the trees while looking at a familiar ginger furred tom. He knew him from somewhere, but couldn't get his paw around it.

**'Who is this cat? I remember him from somewhere, but the question is where?'**

Suddenly, all this previous life memories came flooding in, of all the times he lead Bloodclan, his meeting with Tigerstar to rule to forest, and the battle between Bloodclan and lionclan. Scourge then remembered that ginger tom, was the same cat that killed him. _Firestar._

Anger pursed though him as he remembered that horrific day, the day he failed his clan.

Scourge looked back once more at the clan, he saw more cats around; a white, broad-shouldered tom, a dusky brown she-cat and a pale coloured she-cat. He had the desire for revenge, but he knew that wasn't part of the plan. Just then, a little dark-grey she-cat sped out of the camp, all on her own.

**'I wonder what she is up too? No good I'd expect, so I better follow her.' **Scourge thought to himself.

So with that, he got down from the tree he was on, and followed her at an slow pace, not that far behind her. Scourge realised she was racing down the territory, so it must be important. Scourge went a little bit faster, and soon realised that she was running towards the thunderpath nearby from the sounds and smells from it.

Then, Redtail spoke in his head. '_You must be the one to stop Cinderpaw from getting hit by the monster before its too late, but be __careful of the tiger's wrath.'_

**'Tiger's_ wrath? Does he mean Tigerclaw?'_**

Then, it felt like the world was so cruel sometimes, because this innocent kit would be killed, making Tigerclaw's plans even greater. Scourge needed to stop that she-cat, and quick.

Scourge raced ahead of the she-cat, hoping to stop her in time. Time was running out, and the thunderpath was getting closer, and he could almost sense a monster somewhere along the stinky road. Then, he leaped right infront of the cat causing her to stop and crash into Scourge. They tumbled along and both crashed by the side of another tree stump. Luckily, he spotted Tigerclaw nearby and found out he didn't hear them at all yet. So, he got up himself, and the she-cat.

Then the she-cat growled at him, "_Hey! Watch were your going next time! Wh-"_ Cinderpaw paused as she stared up at the black tom intense with fear. This tom had a dull-red colour on, with studded teeth that looked like all kind; Dog, cat and fox teeth. This stange rogue also had teeth as sharp claws also. It was frightening to the little apprentice.

"_I know your scared, and you have a right to be. I don't mind after all. My name is Scourge, and I have come to warn you to stay away from the __thunderpath, and go home. Tigerclaw has sent you here because he is trying too kill you, trust me, I know. Now go, your clanmates are waiting for you." Scourge warned Cinderpaw._

_He watched her run off once again, but not as fast this time. Once he was sure she was gone, he look back at Tigerclaw, and snook up on him when he turned his back..._

**_I wonder what will happen now don't you think? Well review and comment what you think might happen and what you want to see in this story, and maybe some tips for my writing skills would be nice. See you all in the next chapter!_**

**_:)_**


	4. The Tiger of the forest

With the wind blowing the other way, it was unlikely that Tigerclaw would catch his scent, which was a good thing for the former Bloodclan leader, Scourge.

Scourge started to move towards his enemy, begging to be killed while he just sat there near the Thunderpath. He wondered what Bloodclan was doing right now, and how Bone was coping.

'**He seems like a good leader, maybe he can take after me when I'm gone.' **Scourge thought, once again moving a paw closer.

_and closer,_

_and closer._

Yet, Scourge thought about how he would kill him, before he did anymore damage to the clans. **'**_**At least I won't need** **to**** rip his 9 major **_**_origins out like that again, because even myself found that revolting.' _**The black pelted cat Swift though the trees, starting to move faster, but more efficiently and quietly as the usual. He didn't want Tigerclaw to hear him, after all.

Scourge took a quick glance at Tigerclaw, at this dark, tabby pelt, to his sharp, amber eyes and thought; **'Tabby's never change their stripes do they?'**

Likewise, Scourge found himself a few mouse tails length away from his dreadful enemy, so he pounced. Scourge landed on his pelt, and had him pinned to the ground. Taken by surprise, Tigerclaw yowled,_ "Bluestar! What are yo-" _Scourge cut him off. He sliced his claw onto his pelt, tearing his fresh just to make sure he wasn't this 'Bluestar'. Tigerclaw's eyes were widening. Finally, he stuttered,_ "W-What are you doing on my territory?"_

Scourge smirked.

"_I see you haven't changed Tiger_paw." The former Bloodclan leader Sliced his other ear, and his shoulder, making him grit his teeth with pain. "Do you remember that little kit, wandering into the forest one day? I never forgot you Tigerpaw. I have been waiting for this chance, and now that chance has come." Tigerclaw was shocked. He never thought that this feared black cat, standing right over him, was that little kit he beat up so many seasons ago. He couldn't believe it.

"W-Why are you here? H-How did you find me?" Tigerclaw asked, hardly able to speak.

_"Why, it was quite simple. I just needed to see a innocent kit running into the claws of Tigerpaw to find you. Now, let me tell you something. Do you want to go to Starclan?All you needed to do was to go to Shadowclan and become their leader, while all the killing you caused. You don't need to rule all of the clans, and I learn't that the hard way. If you went to Starclan, you would be with your littermates, and your mother, as well as your clanmates. Thistleclaw only wants you to be his slave, because he cannot do it himself. Will you accept my offer, or do I need to kill you, just like the way you would kill all the cats you would kill in your path to victory. Trust me, Its not worth it." _Scourge mewed, in the most easiest way to explain his offer.

Tigerclaw never thought about that, being happy with his littermates, his wonderful mother, and his friendly clanmates. The tabby also thought about Thistleclaw, and how much his mentor mean't to him. Even though, would Starclan accept him? After all the things he has planned._ **'Maybe Redtail might forgive me.' **_Then, he felt a sparkle in his heart, and he made his decision.

_"I accept your offer. If I want to be a true warrior, then I should not kill anyone for my well-being. Thank you, you made me see past my fears and Thistleclaw's evil ways, and I will learn to correct them."_ This time, Tigerclaw truly mean't it, as if his heart spoke for him.

_"Good, and it seams like Starclan has approved, which means Thistleclaw will not be able to control you anymore. Oh, and one more thing. Do you want to be friends from now on? I have no need to hold a grudge against you, and so we're even." _Scourge encouraged him.

_"I don't mind, but where will you be going from now on, and what is your name?"_ Tigerclaw replied, sounding happy for once.

_"I shall be going back to Bloodclan, in which I am leader of. Also, my name is Scourge. I hope we shall see each other again, in good terms."_Scourge said hesitantly, with a bit of kindness in his tone. He was glad they were not enemies, and he was quite surprised they didn't kill each other back then.

They both walked in separate directions, and went back to their own clans, ready for another day.

**I am terribly sorry for the delay, so if I have enough views and reviews, I shall do another chapter this weekend. I bet none of you expected this did you? I was actually going to get Scourge to kill him, but I thought. "Why should I, if Tigerclaw could be a good guy for once?"** **Anyway, thanks for reading, and sorry its a small chapter, because I was going to do the next day in Bloodclan for scourge in the next chapter. See you next time!**

**-Sunnypelt.**


	5. First death, new changes

Next chapter on Second chance,

Finally getting back to Bloodclan, Scourge had once again slashed another Kittypets throat, as it was in his way after all. Even though the deadly killer had spoken to Starclan, and also believed in them now, it would never stop his love for killing. Or so he thought anyway.

Yet, he still didn't know what do do with himself, as he had a paw in both places, Starclan's wishes, or rule his clan towards victory and the forest. Only, he didn't want to make the same mistake again, and he certainly wouldn't want to die a cruel, brutal death again and again at the Dark forest. Now remembering it, Scourge thought back when he was in the Dark forest, with all the hunchback trees rotting everywhere, and the blood soaked ground. It was revolting, but it would obviously be his horrific fate forever if he didn't change his ways sooner or later.

'**I suppose I'll have to have an answer sooner or later, but for now, its time to order Blooclan around, and see if Bone is fit to be leader.' **Scourge said to nobody but himself.

Scourge quietly turned into the alleyway in order to get into the camp, but what he found there was just horrendous. in the middle, a body lay motionless on the cold, hard ground.

Scourge expected it to be one of the weak ones of his clan, but it wasn't.

_It was_ _Bone._

Beside it was an all too familiar cat, and he realised that this cat was Snake, one of his guards. **'How dare he!'**

Scourge couldn't believe what lay in front of him, and it horrified him, mostly because he didn't know who to choose next. yet, he was so sure that bone would live to be leader, but who would be the next deputy now?

First, Scourge decided he should kill the betrayer, but he knew for sure that Starclan would not agree to it, and he might go to the dark forest for it, but he just had to kill him. it was then that he fully agreed, as this death will go against Bone's behalf, and so Snake will die, just like everyone else who disobeyed his orders. **'This death' Scourge scowled, 'will be gruesome.'**

Suddenly he flinched, he remembered that this may be his last kill, or near to that, so he should make it have a good ending.

It was then, Scourge would pounce.

BAM! Scourge smashed into the side of Snake's body, making Snake tumble to the ground. Before Snake could even react, he slashed his face, multiple times and very hard, leaving scars, along with one less eye. Snake yowled in complete pain and weakly tried to make a blow on the leader's shoulder, but unluckily for him, he only caught a few tuffs of fur. Finally, taking the chance, he acted again by clawing his victim's long mussel, and slashing his exposed stomach, from head to tail. Just like what he did to Tigerstar back in his old life. Afterwards, he watched Snake's life drifting away from him, leaving Bloodclan in complete shock.

Scourge just then he saw Snake's brother, Ice, race towards the borders of Bloodclan, and he realised that he just left Bloodclan, hopefully not coming back in a long time. Deep down, he knew that tom would come back for revenge, as those brother were quite bloodthirsty, even for their own good. After, Scourge dragged the heavy victim to a place far away from the shade, right into the warming sun, left to rot, like it should in the leaders view.

As he got back, his clan was rushing about rapidly, each excited about who would be the next deputy, but yet all saddened by Bone's suddenly death. Scourge announced to the clan that he wold think about the next, new deputy overnight, secretly hoping Starclan might give him an answer. He honestly had no idea who to choose next, so instead he sorted out the hunting patrols and border patrols, but also sorting out the clan and calming them down, before finally settling to a deep sleep.

============Cinderpaw's P.O.V==========

Cinderpaw raced back to camp, terrified of the previous events. Who was that rouge? Why did he have cat, dog teeth and claws on his collar? Did he used to be a kittypet? Did he kill them himself? he must be brave! I wonder how he has such sharp claws? So many question buzzing around in her little head, but when she was suspiciously looking at him, sh forgot to listen on what the strange rouge was actually saying. '**Nevermind, but i hope it wasn't that important. It was a rouge anyway.' **The blue and grey she-cat thought blankly to herself.

Soon, she arrived into Thunderclan camp, and quickly made herself looked scared to death, so she could get everyones attention quicker. it worked, as quick as a cat could say 'mouse' they were all staring curiously, but worried at her.

Willowpelt noticed Cinderpaw first, and came speeding towards her daughter, guessing correctly that she has seen something scary. How right was she.

_'Cinderpaw! What has happened? What did you see?" _My mother asked intently. Out of breath from running earlier, and already stuttering, I replied to her: 'I-I think it was a rouge, but it was no ordinary rouge because he h-had real cat teeth and claws on his collar. Not just that, but his claws were absolutely massive like sharp dog teeth!"

Patchpelt peeked to of the elders den, silently murmuring to dapple tail, "_Kits these day, sometimes I forget they are really apprentices!" _He then chuckled, letting Dappletail laugh also, but silenced as Bluestar walked out of the leader's den, gazing at them disappointedly.

Longtail was the next to speak, like always, he disagreed with the young apprentice, especially because Fireheart was her mentor, and Longtail clearly didn't like Firesheart, but everyone knew that.

Even though, Bluestar looked at me intently, thinking about something, but still stricken with greencough. '**I guess she will be losing a life soon, poor Bluestar.' **I thought, full of sadness.

Strangely, the old, blue/grey she-cat asked me a question, and I was poked back into my memories from only a little while ago. "What did this rouge look like, pelt wise?" Bluestar asked politely and friendly, but coughing slightly in the process. I stared back at her, and replied very loudly; "W-Well, he was a black tom, but with slick fur and one white paw, but he said he was the leader of Bloodclan." Suddenly, many murmurs rippled across the camp from cat to cat, all of them taken aback by the new clan called 'Bloodclan'.

"Bloodclan? What is that? I have never heard of such a thing, are you sure he was not making this up?" The blue furred leader choked out, quickly realising that she was getting impatient.

"I don't know Bluestar, but he did come from Twolegplace. I could smell the foul scent off him." I whimpered.

"I see, off you go now, but you will be sent to check the elders for ticks, and clean their bedding for a moon by yourself with no help, because you went off by your own when you could have been seriously hurt Cinderpaw. And when you go out of camp, a warrior must be with you at all times, the same goes with the other apprentices, and no cat must go out of camp alone. This could very well be be a new threat for the clans, and I shall be informing the other clans too." Bluestar announced to her clan.

"**What?! No fair! I was only trying to help for once!" **I grumbled. At least I get to listen to the elders stories more often.

Just then, Tigerclaw burst into camp, coming back from the Thunderpath, right after Bluestar finished her announcement. She realised that Fireheart went stiff while watching him carefully. "Tigerclaw, I am wondering if you know of this rouge that young Cinderpaw has told us all about?" The leader said calmly, while looking at Whitestorm, Mousefur and Greystripe to prove her point. She then very politely said while coughing a little, "Oh, by the way, what did you find at the Thunderpath?"

Tigerclaw looked at me, then at Bluestar, and without hesitating he said, "Ah, that rouge was no threat, and Bloodclan is just a small group of harmless kitty pets from the Twolegplace. I found Shadowclan scent by the Thunderpath, but checked thoughrally and then realised that the scent had been blown over by the wind, so there is no need for war." the once bloodthirsty cat said smoothly.

"Very well, now everyone go back to your duties, and forget what I said about the threat, as there is none. There will be no need to be in pairs when out of camp, but Cinderpaw's punishment is still on." Bluestar yowled, and jumped back into her den, but went back into a coughing fit. It didn't look very good, and you did not have to be a medicine cat to know that, but in the right time yellowfang rushed into her den and gave her some poppy seeds.

Meanwhile, Cinderpaw looked back at Tigerclaw, the 'evil' deputy, and realised he was chatting to Fireheart, who was nervously trying to get out of the conversation with his enemy. Yet thats not the thing that caught my eye, but the reason is that he had a grin on his face, and that little grin was a _friendly smile._

**_'Huh? Since when did Tigerclaw ever smile?'_**

**_Thanks for reading! Please remember to review, as that would make my day and help me to continue this!_**

**_-Sunnypelt :)_**

**_Remember_**


	6. New Beginnings

Darkness surrounded me, blood curling screeches filled the area. You couldn't see anything, apart from your death. Then, gurgles of a Crimson red liquid that flows like a river drowns you in complete sorrow. This, is the Dark forest. Sometimes, a dark bluelight would come and interfere, and that was the source of happiness. He knew that, he wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for them. They helped him, tShey showed him the good, best option of life, and _that_ 'they' are Starclan.

Scourge's P.O.V

Scourge was having a dreadful nightmare of the Dark Forest again, and they say he 'betrayed' them for Starclan. Scourge didn't care what those mousebrains said, as he believed in Starclan, their enemies instead. It's was that night of Bone's death that he heard from Starclan again. He recalled the dream once again.

_Scourge looked around, hoping for his savours to come and whisk him away from this horrendous nightmare, but there was no trace of Starclan, and hope was drifting away. The blood was coming up to his paws now. He didn't want to experience drowning hin blood, because it did not feel right at all. In fact, it felt horrible. Suddenly, movement came from behind him, in the bushes. Scourge quietly stalked behind them, andsp was astonished to find a kit inside the bush, watching him. "Who are you?" Scourge asked carefully, making sure not to scare it._

_"I am Smokepaw, I assume your Scourge?" Scourge nodded. Smokepaw carried on, "alright then, just follow me." The grey apprentice took the lead, and found the border of the Dark forest. He knew his way around to well, but Scourge wouldn't dare question a Starclan cat. If listening to his thoughts, Smokepaw hesitanly said "if your wondering why I know where to go in the Dark forest, it's because they have been training clan cats, and we've been trying to make sure they don't listen to those foxhearts, but it's_ not_ working so well."_

_"Oh, I see."_

_Scourge kept on following Smokepaw until they arrived at their destination. Where they were in Starclan Scourge didn't know, but what he did know Is that he was sitting next to a flame coloured Tom. Instanly The leader of Bloodclan knew who he was, because he was Firestar. _

_"Ah, Scourge, I have been waiting. How's your second life so far?" Firestar said, so very calmly like nothing has happened between them._

_"What?! How can you say that? I **killed** you!" Scourge yowled angrily, but not so loud._

_"Well once, yes, but I actually killed you. So we are even. Anyway that's what half-brother are for, we make up in the end! Hmm, maybe not for hawkfrost and Bramblestar though..." Firestar joked friendly. Scourge could see a grey tom and brown,_ dusky_ tom snickering behind him._

_Scourge wasn't amused, and he thought Starclan were better than this, and that Firestar Was so wise. This couldn't be that tom, but it was. The main problem was what he said, which was '**half brother.'**_

_**"**Half brother!? What? How can that be? Are you lying?!" Scourge spat at him, but Firestar just simply said, "if you could just listen, then maybe I can tell you. Right, well your mother is Quince, and your father is Jake. My mother is Nutmeg, and my father is Jake. Yes, I was a kittypet too, don't ask._

_"I suppose that makes sence, but why did you bring me here?" Scourge asked politely, finally calming down. _

_"Back to the point, you need a new deputy that would be fit to be leader. I know just the cat you need, but he would be as vicious as you were, but a_ fantastic_ leader. Bracken will be your best option for deputy."_

_"Bracken, hmm. I suppose he is a loyal cat, but if you say so, then I shall agree with you."_

Then the dream faded into reality. Scourge woke to a yowl, it was Night the queen. It seams that she was kitting. Since it was sun-high, the leader decided that it was the perfect time to hunt. He then took Fang, Gash, Drake and Dark with him. Brick had already taken a border patrol, since He told her to take over until a new deputy was appointed. On the hunting patrol, he and the other caught a lot this time, consisting of two squirrels, 5 mice, 2 rats and 4 shrews. Drake had a hint of pride of his catches, and so did Fang. They were good fighters, and didn't normally catch prey. After all, only the weak really hunt.

By the time they all got back, the sun was starting to go down. He then thought that it was best to go and see how the kitting went, and how strong the kits As soon as he went in, Night greeted him with a look of happiness on her scarred face. Looking down, he saw four big, strong and healthy kittens suckling off their mother. The first kit was a red tom, just like his father Blood. Yet, the second one was a tortishell she-cat, which had already opened her baby blue coloured eyes. The third kit was a black she-cat, who looked very alike her mother. The forth was a grey tom with darker grey stripes on his back.

Then Night broke the silence. "I named the red kit Red, the black one Shadow, the tortashell Leaf, and the grey tom ash. Sound good?"

Scourge nodded and saw Blood walk in, as if it was his turn to leave. So he went to his nest, and slept till moon-high. Brick came in telling him that it was time to announce a new deputy for the clan. Once again cats were dashing about with a glimmer of hope in there eyes, each wishing to be deputy, and to serve their clan well like most do.

"All Bloodclan cats that are able to kill come and gather around the blood rock for a meeting!" The leader yowled out clearly, but only a few came out of their dens made out of twoleg rubbish because most cats were already there waiting.

"It is time to announce a new deputy of Bloodclan. We all mourn for Bone but we cannot go without a deputy any longer because it will make us look weak, and we are NOT weak! So the new deputy will be Bracken!"

Bracken looked astonished, but every cat could tell that he was extremely happy asbout his new position.

-A few sunrises later-

Bracken was doing very well as deputy, and the clan certainly agreed. Last night Scourge had gotten an vision of Bracken leading his clan without him, and Scourge traveling. Thats when he knew it was time. Scourge gathered the cats around the Blood rock and called, "As you all know, Bracken is doing great in being deputy. Something drastic has come around, and Bracken will be changing position." He saw Bracken's eyes widen in shock at the thought of stepping down. How wrong was he. "Bracken will be the new leader of Bloodclan." Every cat in Bloodclan gasped.

_How_ _could_ _he_?

_Whats_ _happened_ _to_ Scourge _so_ _that he has to_ _step_ _down_?

_That_ _traitor_!

_but Bracken doesn't have enough experience!_

Is _Scourge goin_g _to be a Kittypet_?

_Has our once fierce leader gone soft!?_

_They were terrified of what would happen to them, as a new deputy was going to be leader. **'What am I mean't to say to them?" **_

He didn't know, explained that he was going to become a loner and he told them not to follow him. He knew they were afraid, so calmed them down with words, and made them feel secure because Bracken would protect them he was sure. Even though his clanmates scowled at him thinking he was weak, none tried to fight him. Scourge nodded in respect and headed out of Bloodclan camp.

Scourge most certainly knew where he was going, and that place was the forest. There, his new life would start, and this was just the beginning. Scourge wondered if he would have a new name, and hoped he could find Thunderclan and prove himself to them. He looked up into the bright blue sky, and saw a few birds flying past. Then right in front of him, lay a forest full of mystery and adventure. Oh how exciting this would be, and Scourge couldn't wait.


	7. New name, and a great home

**Please listen to Rubik's cube, and the lyrics, it makes you think of Bluestar. There is a pmv on it as well on YouTube. It also will remind of of this story when it's finished :) **

-Sunnypelt.

Scourge looked around, the dripping sound of water lapping at the moist soil in the ground. He was soaked to the skin, and he was afraid of getting ill. There were no cats to be seen just yet, since he wasn't in Thunderclan territory just yet. The loner needed to get there quick, since it was sun-down. Quicking up the pace, he started to run faster, now the his fur was freezing cold, and he soon wouldn't be able to feel his paws any longer. It was leafbare, and the nights were getting worse. Prey here is harder to catch than at the Twolegplace, where all their rubbish that attracted to prey was. Scourge hoped he wouldn't starve that much in the forest, being used to the great amount of prey he used to have. Of course that would change, and he certainly confessed that life in the clans was much harder, but that makes it more challenging and exciting in his view.

At last, he came across the tree that he has spied on their camp from, and new he was here. **'Finally I actually reach Thunderclan camp! It's about time.**' Scourge muttered to himself. Scenting other cats around, he followed there trails, entering large, long green and fresh grass, which was probably the entrance. There were paws all over the path of mud, so that it was clear. Suddenly, he could hear snarling in front of him, and so Scourge padded a bit further only to get pounced on by a silver and black tom.

He hissed at the former leader, and said, "_How dare you step in Thunderclan camp! W-Wait, your that 'scary' rouge aren't you_?" The stranger asked him, but snickering in the process.

I growled back at him. "_You want to find out? I'll give you a scar you won't forget just the cats that got in my way, and ended up on my collar!"_

"_Kittypet_." He muttered, but loud enough so that Scourge could hear.

Scourge yowled as he scratched bit hard on his front right paw, and the headstrong silver and black slashed at his back catching his flesh, but Scourge, while using his back paws, kicked his stomach and jumped up, and pinned him down and was just about to slash his throat when suddenly a dusky female she-cat shoved him aside leading the black tom to fall back down again. As Scourge got up again, another cat padded up to him, but this time she was a Blue\grey she-cat. Scourge instantly knew who it was, and straightened his back with pride, hoping for praise.

Instead he got an angry hiss and a lecture. "_Who are you, and how in Starclan did you manage to get into Thunderclan camp strange kittypet? Should you attack one of my warriors like so? No, and how did you learn those moves, I should know. Come little one, we need to have a little discussion."_

Scourge side glanced at the other surrounding cats around them, which was nearly the whole can. "**Nosey mousebrains, shouldn't they have other things to do? Did she just call me 'little' and 'kittypet'? That piece of fox-dung**." He thought, lashing his tail side to side, following after his saviour.

He walked slowly into the den, and accidentally stepped on her bed of moss. There was the scent of sickness in there, but also her actual scent, and the prey she has eaten lately. Vole, mouse and shrew, but a faint smell of bird. Scourge looked into her stern, blue eyes and said calmly.

"My name is Scourge, and I certainly have a story to tell you. Let's start in my old life, I was a kittypet as a kit, and my sibling bullied me, but one day I went to the forest, this one to be exact and found a Thunderclan patrol, after Tigerclaw nearly killed me, I ran to the Twolegplace and slowly gained power there by killing dogs and other cats. I became leader of Bloodclan, and then after a while, I had a proposal from a clan cat, Tigerstar, to help him rule the forest, I killed him in the end and fought the forest cats and sadly died. A cat named Snowfur, you sister, came to me offering a second life, a second chance. I accepted, but I would have to join Thunderclan, and that's where I am now Bluestar, to Save lives, including Cinderpaw there. She would have been ran over if it wasn't for me. Just saying of course." He said sheepishly.

Bluestar was shocked, very shocked indeed. Then memories came to her, and remembered her duty. (Bluestar is actually now in this world to help Scourge, and now memories are coming back to her etc.)

"_Well then, you certainly have a backstory, but I already knew that. I have come here to help you out, and to learn from what I have done wrong, to make it right. Now, would you like to join Thunderclan?_" She asked pleadingly.

"_That's what I came for Bluestar, but one more thing. I never thanked you from saving me from Tigerclaw back then, and I want you to know I will risk my life to save yours." _

"_Your welcome, and that's the true heart of a warrior speaking._" Bluestar reminded.

Bluestar and Scourge padded out of the leaders den, and Bluestar went to the high rock and announced to the clan. "_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock." _Cats came streaming out of the dens and sat next to each other, and Scourge saw Tigerclaw, grinning at him, and Longtail (He asked Bluestar his name) scowling at him from the medicine cat den.

"_Scourge. Step up please_." The cats of Thunderclan gasped when they saw the cat Cinderpaw had warned about, and so some hissed, but Tigerclaw talked to them. He was still the deputy of course, but had gotten nicer and much friendlier but still as violent towards other clans.

"_I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this rouge. He has great battle skills, and sharp senses. I have decided to make him an apprentice of Thunderclan. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerclaw. I hope that Tigerclaw will pass down Al he knows on to you. Tigerclaw, you are ready to take on another apprentice, even after the loss of Ravenpaw. You have received excellent training and have shown yourself to be loyal and trustworthy. (saying that for the sake of the clan!) you will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know onto him."_ Bluestar said, and smiled.

Tigerclaw went over to Nightpaw and touched noses with him, and whispered that maybe he could teach him something too.

"_Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!_" The clan cheered, happy that they had another apprentice, and could fight as well as he could, as it would be an advantage to the clan. He was no longer Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan, he was Nightpaw, an apprentice of Thunderclan.


	8. Is Fireheart betraying his clan?

Nightpaw already had a good felling about this, and most certainly knew this was his actual destiny. He hope Bloodclan was alright, since he still cared for them, but they rejected him, and now his loyalties lay with Thunderclan proudly. The curious apprentice wondered what he was going to do now, and he hoped he was going to learn of the fighting techniques so he can do battling, especially when he still has his collar and long claws on, because the medicine cat didn't really know how take them off, as they were properly _jammed_ in. If they were pulled out, his pads could get infected badly. Luckily, he was going to Yellow-something to get his collar taken off, as that only made the other clans think he was a kittypet."

As Nightpaw stepped into the medicine den, scents overwelmed his nose as herbs were scattered around, tempting him, defiantly the catmint, but of course he knew not to eat them, as they could be dangerous if eated when your healthy and healed.

Then, the little apprentice heard a raspy tense cat voice.

"_So you_ finally_ decided to come did you? What took you so long?" _The long haired, old and dark grey she-cat asked impatiently.

"**What a friendly greeting huh." **Nightpaw thought darkly, obviously disliking the unkind medicine cat.

"_Well, if you would be so kind and letting me explain first, then we would be arguing would we? Right, I was actually collecting moss like Tigerclaw taught me earilier since its part of an apprentices duty am I correct?"_ The new **apprentice** said, fur bristing along with spits of anger at the ratty cat in front of him."

After listening that, she replied bluntly like a elder, "_First off, you do not speak like that to a medicine cat, and second, Thank you very much. And yes, it is an apprentice's duty to clean out the elders, and get fresh, dry bedding for their nests, along with giving fresh kill to a medicine cat and the elders. Also, I need to take that horrific collar of yours off your neck, and I just don't know why you would put teeth in it anyway. You could die from trouble breathing and more." _

_"Alright Yellowthegrumpycat, no need to be so annoying." _Nightpaw chuckled.

She smirked at that, and then stopped her attempting to get his collar off to think of a good comeback at the cheeky -paw. "Hmm, at least I come snore in my sleep, Sleepypaw. Oh, and if I didn't tell you, my name is actually Yellowfang!"

"Fine, you win, but why is your name Yellow-fang-, is that because you had bad teeth at time? That's must be harsh for you." Nightpaw questioned.

"I never thought about that, but I don't think my teeth were yellow. After all, they would most likely be green, from all the herbs I hold!" Yellowfang laughed.

"Maybe, I guess leaders choose really wierd names sometimes, because once I named a cat Boulder and another Fangless." He replied innocently. He expected a snort reply from the now chatty cat, but instead she just carried on loosening the collar from his neck, and like magic, it came off quite suddenly.

"There. Now off you go, and thank you again for the extra moss. Tell that to Tigerclaw too. Try to be careful out there!" The grey cat shouted across the den as he started to pad to his mentor.

Spying around the camp, trying to peek out his new mentor, Tigerclaw. He looked near the fresh kill pile, still new around, and was just about getting the hang of the place, he found Tigerclaw talking to a pale white warrior, named Whitestorm.

Nightpaw took a few steps towards them, before getting shoved by a certain silver tabby. "_Watch out runt, I don't care if you beat me first time, because I was just weakened by illness this morning. So_ don't_ get any ideas."_ The large tom hissed"_Look Longtail, I know you want to impress every pone around here, especially Mousefur and everything, but I want you to know that It just makes it worse for youself, because everyone will think your even weaker, picking on ones younger than you. Also, I bet Mousefur will think of you as a bully if you keep on going, and so will Bluestar. Besides, I don't see why we can't make amends, because I have a good plan to get Mousefur to be your mate..."_ The small black tom persuaded.

"_W-What H-How do you know all that, have you been sneaking up on me?! Well your persuading method isn't working on me."_ Longtail growled, lashing his tail, and then sprinting off to the other side of camp to the sneaky dark tom.

'**I guess that did not work as well as I thought it might, but I'll always have another chance I suppose. What an ignorant tom.' **Nightpaw thought intelligently to himself, but soon his thoughts drifted away as he remembered what he was meant to be doing.** 'Right, where is Tigerclaw now!?' **He asked himself again, as he looked right at where his mentor had been, but then scented him behind him. The apprentice looked back and flicked his ears to show he knew he was there. Tigerclaw chuckled, and turned to face me. With a flick of the tail, Nightpaw followed him towards a sandy clearing.** 'The sandy hollow, where we battle train!'**

Then Tigerclaw looked at him expecting a question or a remark, but instead Nightpaw just asked, "_So, are we going to start?" _

To his dismay, he just shook his head, and said, "Sadly, not yet, because we have found a way to get rid of those claws for you, so that you can battle train. Right, first you need to sit down over there." He pointed his tail over to the edge of the clearing. This was going to be painful.

"_I know it will hurt, but it's got to be done. Just don't yowl too much, otherwise you'll cause all the prey to run and hide, and the other clans Might investigate. We take no risks. Understand?" _He nodded. _"Good, now, brace yourself." _

Yowls of complete pain pierced though the forest for the next half an hour.

_-Next sunrise-_

Nightpaw was sleeping in the apprentice den, with his paws dreadfully painful, and hard to walk on without wobbling or falling over again. Luckily, nothing was infected, but it was just the shock of the experiance. The black cat was upset about losing them too, which made matters even worse. A brown tom came up to him, saying his name was Brackenpaw, and his mentor was Greystripe. He was really nice, and intelligent and friendly. They spent the whole morning in the apprentice den, just talking, and soon it was time to clean out the elders.

Like on queue, Runningwind came in asking quietly where Fireheart and Greystripe were, as they have been going out a lot. Mostly Fireheart. Brackenpaw started talking about how his mentor was meeting a Riverclan she cat called Silverstream. The brown apprentice had also explained that it was against the rules to do such a thing, and would be punished serverly, but could even be exiled from the clan.

"_Nope sorry Runningwind!_" Brackenpaw and Nightpaw beemed.

"Oh alright, but do make sure you look out for him, and if you find him, tell him he is extremely late for the sunhigh border patrol. Don't forget to clean the elders out today, otherwise you'll end up like a plump Kittypet. " The brown and white tom smiled nobly.

"We won't, and we promise too, and of course we'll tell him that. Bye, and have a good patrol!" Brackenpaw replied excitedly to the warrior, looking supisiously at the brown apprentice.

As Runningwind left, Brackenpaw and Nightpaw padded towards the medicine den, slowing down for Nightpaw obviously, too pick up some mouse bile and fresh moss for the elders.

When they came out, they saw a rusling in the bushes, and a flame pelted cat appeared from there, which was Fireheart. The strange thing was that he was carrying a white, fluffy bundle of fur. It was a peculiar kit, that looked like a cloud from the blue sky in sunrise.

Murmurs spreader around the camp, like when Nightpaw first came in tpThunderclan camp not so long ago.

**'Why was Fireheart carrying a kit? It must he his! That means he is a tratior!'**


	9. A fox's anger

Fireheart and the White kit were brought into Bluestars den as soon as she saw the pair. Fortunately, the kit wasn't his, but was his sister. The other thing, is that the flame pelted warrior had been sneaking off to the Twolegplace, and Nightpaw was convinced that he is a traitor, like Darkstripe says all the time.

His paws were perfectly fine now, so Nightpaw had been sent on a border patrol with Longtail, Mousefur, Whitestorm and Goldenflower. We all went towards the Shadowclan border, to check what they were doing, which was probably up to no good.

Suddenly Nightpaw sented something. Ever since Brokenstar had been driven out, Shadowclan was weak, but this didn't smell of them right now, it smelt of...Rogues?

"_Um, Goldenflower? You might want to check this out, I have found a new scent!_" The apprentice smiled, realising his tracking sciences were finally improving.

Goldenflower padded over, curious of what the small apprentice meant, with Longtail following.

Quickly, he went up to Longtail whispering the plan to the tom. He quickly went into action.

A echoing shriek was heard only twenty one steps away, and it sounded like Mousefur. "**The plan is working!" **Nightpaw thought, while pretending to hurry over to the incident.

Whirling around the trees, trying to dodge their loose branches and growing roots Looking to the left, he found Longtail trying to pull Mousefur out of a fox hole, and the scent of Fox nearby. "**What? This isn't what I expected! We've got to get out of here!" **Nightpaw's eyes widened at the strong scent of fox coming closer. Then, a pair of slit amber eyes lingered at the bush. It's found us.

_"Longtail Hurry! There is a fox! Whitestorm and Goldenflower, we've got to defend them!"_ Nightpaw yowled, just like a warrior would. Whitestorm and Goldenflower got into positions on either side the Fox, and Nightpaw was in front. At once, all three attacked the red Fox, and with Mousefur's leg not loosing from the brambles in the Fox den. Of course, Longtail was desperate to get her out, even at the risk of his own life. Meanwhile, Whitestorm was slashing at the sides of the enemy, with Goldenflower doing the same. Nighpaw dashed under the fox's belly, slashing and clawing ferociously at the stomach, causing it to real back and bite Nightpaw's shoulder hard, making blood ooze from the terrible wound, but also throwing off the other two warriors. They were losing, but they would not back down. Again, quickly rolling to the side, scarcely missing another death blow, Nighpaw jumped up fast and dashed to the other side of the beast, quickly slashing its mussle and blinding it's right eye.

Whitestorm was taken aback by the speed and agility of the small apprentice, but with no time to waste, he got back into the brutal attack. Quickly glancing to where Mousefur and Longtail were, he looked carefully and found her leg loosening at last. Even though, the Fox was moving closer to the pair, trying to get them away from its den. Whitestorm hissed and warned them about the fox. "_Quick! The fox is coming your way Longtail! Goldenflower, get to the front!" _

Longtail obviously heard the senior warrior's warning and tried his best to dig up the brambles and pull the trapped leg of his crush out, and finally did so. He told Mousefur to run and tell the camp, and so she limped away but looking back to find Longtail getting batted away by the dreadful fox. Mousefur yowled and wailed, to get Goldenflowers attention, but instead Nighpaw heard and carefully crept towards to defeated warrior and dragged him into the bush where he would be safe. Mousefur went back to getting help from her clan.

-Nightpaw's P.O.V again...-

I dashed to Longtail's side, firstly checking he was still alive. I didn't know anything about herbs, since I was not a medicine cat, so I carefully dragged him to a nearby bush, and disguising his scent. That way he would be safe if something happened.

Getting back to the fight, Nightpaw saw Goldenflower clawing at the Fox's legs, trying to trip it up. In return, the fox scratched Goldenflowers side,which would be leaving a long scar. She was bleeding as well from her ear and front paw. Whitestorm was no different, yet he has his pelt clawed and a wound on his neck, but not too servere.

I had a very deep shoulder wound, and a cut cheek, but also my tail was covered in blood. It was not finished yet, and I was determined to get rid of this fox for good. I jumped up high and attempted to slash its neck, but only tuffs of fur. Suddenly something grabbed my hind leg and threw me up in the air, and I tumbled to the ground with a thud and a CRACK. My vision was blurring, and it was hard to get up, but after a little bit I did. I wasn't going to die here, not now. With a burst of energy flowing though me, I got to my paws once again, and fully unsheathed my claws, and viciously attacked it's pelt, slashing hard and at its neck, and gave it a killing bite. I felt long teeth bite hard into my back, and I screeched loudly in pain. The grip to its neck from my jaws was slowly slipping, but I held firmly on, with Whitestorm slashing at the Fox's face to try and let me go. It wouldn't, and just like me it bit harder, it's sharp teeth deepening into my flesh with blood flowing out everywhere. It was a mess, but the Fox was weakening, and now with Goldenflower at its belly, the Fox fell and let me go. I weakly smiled, and I heard pawsteps coming towards us. It was too late, as darkness was overwhelming me, and I slowly let myself go.

-Bluestar's P.O.V-

As soon as I heard of the Fox attack on the Shadowclan patrol I took Tigerclaw, Fireheart, Darkstripe and Yellowfang with me. That should easily overpower the Fox, and I hoped that no other cat was hurt. In my previous life this never happened, and I wondered why it had this time. I know that water destroyed me, from the prophecy, but this time I am aware, so does that mean this paradox would change? Luckily, this wasn't the real world, but you could call it something like a film in twoleg speech, but this is much more different then pesky, amusing entertainment, because this is Nightpaw's destiny. Still deep in thought, Bluestar wondered how she didn't lose her life to greencough in this world, but did in the real world. **'How strange, and when I get back to Starclan I shall ask Thunder. For now, I need to find the patrol.**' She thought deeply.

As I neared the destination, I scented a strong smell of Fox, but also an even stronger scent of...Blood. I glanced back at Tigerclaw and Fireheart, which they both had worried expression read on the faces. I did too. I started to quicken my pace, but my jaw dropped when I saw what was in front on me. There was blood everywhere, but only a small amount was the Fox's. I looked and beckoned Darkstripe with my tail to go and get Longtail out of the place where a trail of blood remained from a cat dragging the poor warrior to safety, which I was ask who did that later. Looking around to the middle, I saw a dead red haired large mother fox, And Whitestorm and Goldenflower beside it, both covered in blood and wounds.

They were looking at something, at the fox, because in its jaws was a large black, bundle of fur. Going closer, I found that it was certainly a cat, but I couldn't recognise such a thing was all the blood that stained its fur. Even though, deep down I knew who it was. It was Nightpaw. My eyes suddenly teared up at the site, and a dashed over to the body of Nighpaw, and carefully but surely I took him out of the Fox's grasp. I wailed like a mother, as it was like losing Mosskit all over again. Desparatly I checked to see if Nightpaw was still alive, and silently prayed to Starclan that he was. This time, it came true. There was a faint, and very shallow rise in the stomach, but occasionally it stopped. I called Yellowfang over to help him, and with panic in her eyes, she got to work.

Finally letting my eyes off the apprentice after a few minutes, I padded up to Whitestorm and Goldenflower, who were sharing tougues, each trying to soften the wounds and clean off the blood. Since they wouldn't be able to move just yet, I layed down and asked how it all started, and why they didn't scent it beforehand.

Goldenflower told me about how Nightpaw scented rouge on Thunderclan territory, but it was too familiar rouge, which Goldenflower scented it as Brokenstar and his followers. "**At least I know Brokenstars attack plan and that I know I should kill him this time. But is Tigerclaw is working with them? I better ask Firheart if he saw anything.' **I thought curiously.

I told them sternly when they would be leaving, and next time they should be more careful. I licked Whitestorm's forehead being glad he didn't die in the fight. He purred and said, "_I know Bluestar, just don't get too protective okay?_" He said cheekily, twitching his whiskers in amusement. I rolled my eyes and got back up to go and speak to Fireheart.

Fireheart was with Darkstripe, trying to carry Longtail back to camp. I walked up them and asked to speak with Fireheart in priviate. As usual, he nodded in respect and agreed to follow me.

"_Fireheart, by any chance did you see Tigerclaw near the Twolegplace?_" I asked Politely. Fireheart tipped his head to the side and replied, "_No, but may I ask why?" _

_"__Hmm__, I was just curious that's all. I saw a brown tabby thinking it was Tigerclaw, but maybe it was Brokenstar, so we need to be prepared for an attack I suppose." _I hesitatingly said to the young warrior. Fireheart nodded and set back off to go and take Longtail back to camp. I then went back to went Yellowfang and Nightpaw were, and with Yellowfang's permission, I put the older apprentice on my back and motioned Whitestorm and Goldenflower to follow on along with Tigerclaw.

Once we got back to camp, there were cries of despair and worried faces of our clanmmates. Patchpelt looked sadly at Longtail, with worry in his eyes, along with Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw, who were laying by Nightpaw's side.

Bluestar went over to Yellowfang asked what their conditions are like. She replied with worry in her eyes. "Longtail will recover after a Quarter-moon, but I don't think Nightpaw will make it, and his fate is in Starclan's paws now. I'm sorry." Yellowfang meowed sadly.

I slowly went back to my den, devastated.

**Well! What a great chapter I have today, and it's also 2,000 words long! Was it worth the wait? I hope so, but ouch that kinda sounded like Swiftpaws death not Nightpaw's. Nevermind. I like foxes, but not that much, considering they are enemies to the warrior cats! So, review if you think Nightpaw should die or not! Its up to you. Thanks for reading my story, and look at my new story coming out soon called A Spotted Maple next to the hawk. It's about Mapleshade, Spottedleaf's and Hawkfrost becoming Reborn into Thunderclan.**

**With kind regards,**

**~_Sunnypelt_.**


End file.
